


Needles of Pleasure

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, Choking, Dark Side Sith Inquisitor, Dashade (Star Wars), F/M, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Masochism, Orgasm, Pain, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shoving, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sub!Sith Inquisitor, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, dom!Khem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: He served her in a fight, guarded her. He was her servant, but away from the bloodshed she became his. She obeyed him and he commanded her body.
Relationships: Female Sith Inquisitor/Khem Val
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Needles of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> My smol evil Sith Jade is gonna romance the hell out of Khem once she gets him back. The hell am I doing as a writer, man!?! Why am I writing this!?
> 
> I blame you Bioware xD
> 
> My smol evil Sithy for a reference: imgur.com/a/ydN6ihC
> 
> Khem Val has the blue and red customization that you get at the end of Korriban.

She was small, fragile, frail, and pathetic compared to his massive size. Her frame was weak, looking as though she barely matured despite her wisdom and age, she was pathetic but her joy of bloodshed was just as twisted as his.

Jade, the Little Sith had introduced herself as, crawled towards him on the bed, her glowing yellow eyes almost looking into Khem's hungry soul. He hungered for her again, longed to feel her writhe against him as she always did when he claimed her.

Outside of this room he obeyed her, killed for her, guarded her because he recognized her power. But in this room she was weak, exposed, pathetic, and obedient. She became his to use.

"Stop hesitating, Little Sith." The Dashade snapped in his native tongue, watching as her grin turned lustful and wanting as she straddled him.

She was so small, her clothing provided little in terms of protection, revealed skin instead of hiding it. Her flesh was weak, easy to marr. He would enjoy marking her as his.

Khem lashed out, grasping her small throat in his clawed hand and bringing her face closer to his. "You are to obey, Little Sith. Mistress Death will claim you if you do not." He growled out, staring into her eyes hungrily.

"Then make me obey..." She wheezed out, her small hands grabbing at his large wrist. Her eyes bugged and her lips curled into a cold smile, knowing exactly what he desired. His desire, his _hunger,_ for her screamed through their bond.

Khem gave a monstrous growl at the taunt, the nerve of this small human... He released her small throat and gestured to his loincloth with his large head, watching as she got off of him and shed him of the offensive garment. Her small hands took his pulsing cock, pumping it slowly. They barely seemed to fit around it, he thought it was pathetic but enjoyable, as evidenced by the low groan that escaped his monstrous throat.

Jade gave a light smile when she heard the small groan, gasping when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly against his massive chest, her small breasts pressing against him.

"Shed your clothes, little human. Obey and you will have me." Khem growled, pushing her off him roughly.

Jade chuckled darkly and got off the bed, reaching back to unzip her top. She pulled it off her form and quickly shed the rest of her clothes, leaving her in a black pair of panties that she shimmied out of slowly. Her breasts were a mere A cup, her form light and small, giving this twisted girl an almost innocent appearance save for the yellow eyes.

Jade climbed back onto the bed hungrily, almost disappointed that the Dashade hadn't given her an order. She moaned needily when Khem seized her small hips, aligning her cunt with his large shaft.

She gasped loudly when he entered her, the large cock of her monster stretching her wide and almost painfully. Jade gave a weak moan when Khem's left clawed hand grabbed her throat, stifling her moans as her small body began moving, the cock easing in and out of her roughly as the Dashade thrusted with each bounce.

Khem let out a pleased growl when he watched her begin to shake and writhe in his lap, her mouth open in choked moan due to his large hand blocking her airway to stop her pathetic moaning. He knew that his mistress enjoyed the vulnerability and pain that was provided when they bonded, for a thousand years he had never met one as twisted as she. Her constant need to kill brought him satisfaction, whenever they returned he would claim her as his...

Jade rested her small hands on Khem's broad chest, her long nails digging into his rough flesh, knowing that her large monster could take the small bits of pain. Her back arched as she reached her peak, cumming around the Dashade's large cock with a breathless moan. She tensed and bit her lip blissfully when he reached his own orgasm, his seed filling her womb before the Dashade shoved her off him as soon as he finished.

She landed on the hard metal floor like a sack of potatoes, looking up at her large monster when the Dashade stood and put his loincloth back on, a blissful and dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Clean yourself up, my master. Mistress Death must be satisfied." Khem rumbled, lumbering out of the room and leaving her with his seed leaking out of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked for this, but I'm doing it anyways.


End file.
